


Happy Tears

by monroesherlock



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Crying, Declarations Of Love, Kissing, M/M, Overstimulation, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroesherlock/pseuds/monroesherlock
Summary: “I love you,” Bitty sighs contentedly and lays his head against Jack’s chest, his heartbeat thump thump thumping in his ear. “I love you.”





	Happy Tears

**Author's Note:**

> My first time ever writing these two characters. Just stretching the muscles.

Bitty  _ loves _ when Jack gets like this. It always takes awhile to get him to completely drop his guard but once those walls finally come crashing down, Jack just  _ melts  _ for him. He sinks into the mattress, long limbs going loose and pliant. Bitty runs his hands up and down Jack’s trembling thighs, kneading the muscles as he goes. He presses a biting kiss to the soft flesh of Jack’s inner thigh, drags his tongue up the V of his hips and sighs.

Jack’s loose and sweat-slick, sated temporarily by orgasm but almost certainly hungry for more. Bitty likes when Jack gets greedy too when they both can take turns chasing the thrill. Jack turns his head, smothering a whimper in the sheets. That simply won’t do. The sounds Jack makes are part of the fun. Bitty wants to swallow every sound he makes, every moan and sob. He wants to bottle them up and save them for a rainy day.

“You’re okay, baby,” Bitty whispers, “let me hear you. Wanna know that I make you feel good.” He climbs until he can press soft kisses to the hollow of Jack’s throat, can drag his fingers through Jack’s soft locks. “You’re so beautiful, baby. So so beautiful.”

Jack lets out an agonized groan, his soft cock twitching in interest.

“I love you,” Bitty sighs contentedly and lays his head against Jack’s chest, his heartbeat  _ thump thump thumping _ in his ear. “I love you.”

He doesn’t look up at Jack’s face but he knows the older man is crying. He always does when they're like this. Bitty takes comfort in knowing they're happy tears. Jack's shed enough in sadness for a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr.](http://bittlebarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
